


A family of you and me

by mllelouise



Series: The 2012 Teen Wolf Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Stiles is a drama queen. Today he's actually sick. Because he lost his scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A family of you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Teen Wolf Christmas](http://teenwolf-christmas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt #2: Family
> 
> Many thanks to MyLoveLoup for the support and the beta-ing !

Stiles texts Scott to tell him he’s not coming to the Lacrosse practice because he’s stuck at home with pneumonia (and yes the doctor said it was just a bad cold but Stiles’s pretty sure he just said that to not frighten him) then collapses on his bed, exhausted.

His head feels so heavy it just sinks into his pillow. His thoughts don’t really make sense anymore. His legs are clearly starting to fail him so walking to the living room to lay on the couch in front of any TV program would be like being on a Wipeout episode. Even watching an episode of Wipeout seems too hard in his condition. Yes, that’s how close he is from the _gateway to death_.

He’s so tired he just wants to sleep but something bangs inside his head and any position he tries in his bed, his whole body screams that it’s not okay. He’s hot and cold at the same time. He’s dying. He knows it’s the end. Why can’t he sleep. He wants his mom.

She always knew what to do to make him feel better when he was sick. She would bring him soup. And chamomile with honey. She would put a cold washcloth on his forehead. She spoke softly, telling him stories and now he wishes he could remember them but he couldn’t really pay attention because the fever carried his conscience too far away from reality. But her voice soothed him and calmed the world around him and everything was better. Everything was better back then. Why can’t he have his mom to make him feel better right now?

Stiles feels a hand replacing the covers back on his shoulders. _She_ came for him. _She_ ’s there, he can sleep now. Everything’s gonna be okay now.

Quietly, the sheriff closes the door of his son's room. He hates seeing him like that. He knows that in two days Stiles will have fully recovered and completely forgotten about how he _almost died of pneumonia_. He knows he shouldn’t worry so much. Just an average cold in winter. No big deal.

He knows all that. But the truth is he would really like his wife to be there. She knew exactly how to take care of their son. She knew how to reassure him. She was so kind she would ask her husband to go prepare chamomile and honey to prevent him from feeling useless. Though he never told her, he had come to figure out her masterplan. Some things are better kept secret.

Now he does his best on his own and every time he can’t help but wonder if it will be enough.


End file.
